Heroes Can Be Evil, Too
by BlueAlpha54
Summary: ON HOLD! Concept might be somewhat revised! No one ever wants to imagine Tails being evil or Sonic going against the world. Such denial will cost the world. It is now up to Knuckles and the rest to help restore Tails and Sonic. However, Tails is now with Eggman; this won't be easy.


At the icy plains, rested what was one of Eggman's notorious bases. The location was chosen, since not everyone is lured into the cold. It also helped that the blizzards could help limit the vision of any wanderer and hide the base for some time. Eggman's base consisted of a tall wall that surrounded the place with barbed wire and automated energy machine guns. Inside the walls was a ten floored base that rose higher than the walls and even had an underground facility used for purposes, such as building his machines. The facility itself led to a hidden automated door that hid under the surface of the ice and could be opened to let anything fly out of it or enter it. Inside the base, the hallways were but full of metal panels; making the inside of the base look mostly lifeless. There were multiple doors scattered across the room; ranging from being slightly important to being very important. A faint sound of machinery filled the air; which was considered good to Eggman, since he hated having any of his machines break down; or even be destroyed. Near one of the doors, Eggman was tapping his left foot, impatiently. There was an experiment going on inside the room next to him. It would only be a matter of time before the result would come in; whether it was a success or a failure. As if the door knew what he was wishing for, the door quietly slid into the right wall and one of his robots came out; holding what appeared to be a chip. The robot was a tall and bulky dark blue robot that had box like limbs. A pair of short metal wings and exhaust thrust was featured on its back and its right hand appeared to be a shocker gun; used to stun a non-robotic enemy.

"The mind control chip test on that penguin was a success. The subject has faced no side-effects and will be released, soon," the robot said.

"Finally, after all of those failed tests, this one works! Now then, give me that chip and go find one of those pesky mobians. I want one of them back, as soon as possible!" Eggman replied.

"Yes, Master Robotnik," the robot obeyed.

Giving the chip to his master, the robot slowly walked away, with Eggman watching it.

Outside of the base, the robot flew out of one of the automatic doors in the roof; leaving its home to find one of the targets. As it climbed into the air, it left an exhaust trail of black smoke.

Much time would pass by before it would find a suitable target. As it minded its own business far from view, a detection signal sounded off; catching the robot's attention. Curious, it pinpointed its detection signal to find that it was pointing to Tails's home. Very well knowing that its master would be satisfied with the find, it began to sharply descend towards the ground.

At Tails's home, which looked similar to the one that was in Mystic Ruins; except that it was larger, had three floors, and even some underground lab rooms; Tails was silently sleeping in his bed. His room was full of junk, gadgets, and even blueprints. A lone window looked out into the area, which was flatland full of grass and trees. Said trees were not far behind from the house, giving the feel that the area was almost intact from human or mobian made development. Landing right at the front door, the robot proceeded to slip one of his fingers in half; creating a key made out of energy. Placing the same shaped key into the key hole removed the lock protecting Tails from outside danger. Walking into Tails's home, it surveyed the area, and then proceeded to walk up the stairs; making sure it wasn't making much noise.

Up in Tails's room, the fox continued to sleep, even as the door to his room creaked open. Eggman's robot moved up to Tails and stopped for a moment. Bringing up its shocker gun, it began to build up energy; filling the air with the smell of metal. Once enough voltage was built up, it slammed in brutally into him; waking him up and making him scream painfully. Even as he was being shocked with high voltages, he took one look at what was attacking him. His vision was blurry, but he could tell what it was. Before he fell unconscious, he recognized that it was one of Eggman's robots. Once Tails could no longer could wake up for a while, Eggman's robot dragged him out of his bed and down to the first floor. Once they both it outside in the darkness, the machine thrust itself off the ground; holding him in his arms.

Back at the dictator's base, Eggman continued to look at the chip. He was growing impatient, wondering what was taking his creation a long while. In this room, the only things contained were a roller chair, a metal table, and blueprints to his old machines; such as the Egg Dragoon and the Egg Hornet. As he was on the verge of falling asleep, he heard footsteps. Being cautious, he pulled out his black energy handgun.

"Master Robotnik, I found one of the targets,"

Recognizing that robotic voice, he placed in the gun back on the surface of the metal table. Walking up to the glowing red button next to the door, he pressed it; taking only a second or two for it to open. As soon as he saw that it was the fox boy, he grinned widely.

"That is good enough. Take him to the experiments room!" Eggman yelled.

"Yes, master," the robot responded.

Walking to the location of the room, Eggman followed the robot from behind; holding the mind control chip in one of his hands. He continued to follow, as his footsteps echoed through the lifeless hallway.

Outside at a different location, at one of the suburbs, Sonic was resting in his room; which in comparison was less messy and only contained his bed, a lone window, and a closet. His floor had individual planks of wood and the walls were painted the same color as his fur. The outside of his home was small, only had two floors, and was painted white. Near his home, an object from the sky fell and collided into the ground, not leaving any dents or craters in it. The object appeared to be a mass of black goo, which was clearly alive, as it shifted around into random shifted its mass and shape. Said object was began to detect a life-force, which belonged to Sonic the Hedgehog. Needing the host, it began to slide across the surface till the destination came up to view. Arriving at the back yard, it dashed for the back door and began to squeeze through the cracks.

Once inside what was the kitchen; which was full of smooth wood surfaces; except for the fridge, which was magnetic and white, it slowly crawled through. As it moved across the house, it saw the stairs to the upper floor; which was located in the first area near the front door and next to the kitchen; which was the right of the main room. The main room was simple, as it had white walls, white carpeting, and a small wooden table with Sonic being hugged tightly by Amy; Sonic clearly needed some air. Climbing up the stairs, it took less than a minute for it to arrive at the door and squeeze through the cracks. Once inside, it proceeded to pull off its plan. Using the blankets for assistance, it made to the top of the bed, taking a good look at its new host for a time. Then, it slid onto Sonic's face and began to spread across his body; without waking him up in the process. The gooish substance was absorbed into his body, giving eventual control to the unknown creature. Opening Sonic's eyes up, the hedgehog's body climbed out of the bed; taking a good look at himself.

"So…his name is Sonic the Hedgehog? His wish is to protect the world from danger…how laughable. This body shall be suitable for me, but I need to tap into his full potential or this will be for nothing," the thing said, speaking in a deep voice.

Walking to the door, it twisted the knob and ran down the stairs; stopping before he collided with the front door.

"Super speed, I can use it to escape, mess around with anything, or bring one's demise. Once I am ready and learned all of Sonic's abilities…no, mine, I will do as I see fit. I not know what my true purpose is or what my real name is, but I care not what happens to this world. I will do as I see fit and no one shall get in my way. If anyone dares to do so, that person WILL die."

Opening the front door, making it outside into the light drizzle, and close the door behind him; he ran off into the distance to train himself, till he was ready to pull his actions off.


End file.
